Jake's Little Imprint
by Doxxie22
Summary: Jacob Finally finds his imprint but it's not Bella and there is no Renesmee so who is this mystery girl. This girl is found in the wood's she had been Kidnapped by Victoria and Riley. I'm not good at summaries read the Preface :  Jx? Who & what is she?
1. Preface: Chapter 1

Preface: Chapter 1

I looked up at mommy Vicky she was starring at a beautiful lady with brown hair I couldn't see her eyes but she reminded me of my real mommy

"Alright little one all you need to do is shield me so no one we hurt mommy okay can you do that Katie?" she asked knelling in front of me.

I nodded making her smile sweetly at me.

Mommy Vicky had found me when my parents were killed by other vampires, but they couldn't get to me because of my shield.

So she took me protected me.

Riley patted my head softly.

Mommy Vicky cradled me to her then we were ten feet away from the beautiful lady, where a man was standing protectively in front of her.

I looked at mommy Vicky confused why would she want to hurt the lady.

"Edward she has a child with her." The lady gasped to the man who's name must be Edward.

Mommy Vicky set me down kissing my neck then inhaling making the pretty lady gasp in fright I didn't understand then Mommy stood growling angrily at Edward

"Bella shh." Edward hushed the pretty lady who's name must be Bella.

I watched as Mommy Vicky climbed up a tree.

I ignored her as Riley raced in a blur to Bella I screamed in fright for Bella throwing my shield around her Riley bounced off

"What are you doing you brat you suppose to shield us not them."

Riley snarled at me I ran over to Bella who took me in her arms cradling me in her arms.

I heard a booming noise then silence I looked up to see a giant wolf tearing Riley apart, a fire was already blazing in the background and the wolf was throwing the chunks of Riley into the giant fire and sweet purple smoke began to rise. I heard mommy Vicky Screaming I saw her charge at Edward I threw my shield around him, she was as well she thrown into a large tree.

Edward looked at me with cold golden eyes I whimpered then he was on Vicky tearing her apart throwing her in the fire as well.

"Shh it okay. What's your name sweet heart?" Bella asked softly as she set me on the ground knelling in-front of me

"Katie. I didn't mean to make him angry I just didn't want him get to get hurt." I cried into her neck she rubbed my back soothingly

"Shh he's not mad at you." she said in a calm sweet voice.

I nodded sniffling as a lone tear trailed down my already soaked cheeks. Bella gently wiped it away with a flick of her gently fingers.

"Hello little one. Thank you for helping us."

Edward said as knelling next to Bella in seconds he was smiling crookedly.

I blushed making him laugh I hide my face in the crook of Bella neck.

"Lets meet the other, shall we?"

Edward said as he and bella stood they each took my hand gently in theirs, Edwards was cold and hard like stone as had mommy Vicky and Rileys had been, but Bellas was warm to my touch, as we walked threw the wood I gasped when I saw giant wolves standing behind six other people who looked similar to Edward.

I coward into Bella side "Its okay they won't hurt you." Bella cooed we were standing in front of them in minutes they gasped once they saw my tattered clothes and bruised arms and legs and long mattered auburn hair.

They started whispering quietly so I couldn't hear.

I heard hissing and growling I looked to see a blond man towering over a familiar figure

"Bree!" I screamed she red eyes meet my green one she gasped at seeing me

"Katie." she whispered scared, I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes

"She's scared. She's not bad. Please don't hurt her please!" I begged with tears in my eyes

"Katie sweetheart she's a newborn she could hurt you or Bella if she needs blood." Edward said sadly I looked back at Bree my sister at heart who feed me when I was hungry.

While she feed from rapists and thieves.

"Sam can you take Katie back to the reservation with you I don't want her to be here. I'll get Bella to come and get her very soon." Edward asked the black wolves who nodded his head I looked up at Edward in fear,

"It'll will be okay Sam won't hurt you Bella will come get you when were done here okay I promise." Edward said kissing my head as he picked me up gently then setting me on the black wolves back.

I gripped the scruff of Sam neck in my little hands then we were flying threw the forest.

Before i know it we're in front of a cabin, when out runs a beautiful Indian lady with scars on the left side of her face.

She carefully picks me up wrapping a blanket around me and cradles me to her protectively and run into the house.

She sit in a warn old rocking chair and rocks me like my mommy use to do my eyes closed then snapped open as the front door bangs open and in walked six huge men and I cowered into the lady.

"Sam you are scaring her!" the lady snaps all the men stop and look at my shaking form, one of the men eyes meets mine I fill this pull towards him. He had black cropped hair, russet skin and muddy brown eyes. He was bigger and taller than the rest. And I felt the need to run to him.

"Emily can you go give her a bath? I'll call Sue and see if she has any clothes for her." The guy named same said Sam asked, the lady Emily stood with me carefully "Jacob she okay with Em." Sam said to the tallest guy. Who nodded.

Emily unwrapped the blanket and help me out of my tattered clothes she gasped at all the bruises and scratch on my arms and legs.

She washed my body and hair making me smell like Vanilla and jasmine. She wrapped me in a towel and lifted me from the tub then took another and dried my hair I giggled as the towel tickled me.

Emily smiled the first smile since I got here I softly traced her scars "your pretty." I smiled at her shocked face she smiled kissing my head.

There was a knock at the door Emily opened it and came back with clothes in my size she dressed me in long jeans and green long sleeve shirt with matching hoodie and sneakers.

She grabbed a brush and a hair band, she took my hand and walked me into the living room I sat between her legs as she brushed my hair putting it in a ponytail.

I hopped up and twirled "Better?" I asked Emily making her laugh at my show.

"Yes very nice. Are you hungry I have pancakes and muffin in the kitchen if the boys haven't scarfed it all down." Emily said softly

I heard a bunch of "Hey's!" I nodded taking her hand as we walked to the kitchen the boys as Emily calls them were eating at the dinning table.

They smiled and waved at me as we past I blushed hiding my face in Emily's leg.

"Ah look she just like Bella about her blush." One boy teased I looked up with testy eyes at the mention of Bella's name Jacob slapped the boy in the back of head and I giggled making him smile.

"When is Bella coming?" I asked sniffling looking over at Sam

"She coming soon." Jacob softly taking my tiny hand in his and handing me a large blueberry muffin. I felt a tingly sinsation as our skin meet.

"Katie let me introduce you to the boys." Emily said softly knelling down to my level as she introduced Paul, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil and Jared.

Just then the door opened and in came Bella giving me a big smile as I ran into her arms.

**Authors note: Thanks You all for reading ;) Please comment, Favorite, and Alert :) **


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2

(Jacob Pov)

I watched as Bella caught My Katie in her arms which surprisingly she didn't trip like usual.

I could tell Katie adored Bella already.

I never thought I would imprint on a child let alone an gifted one.

Katie looked a lot like Bells; then same heart shaped face, button nose, the blush, the Mahogany hair but she had more red highlights in her hair than Bella had in hers, except for Katie's eyes which were gray hazel green and light russet skin.

If people didn't know better she looked like a miniature version of both Bella and Paul combined it was weird.

It had been a week since I last saw my Katie I missed my little imprint so much my chest hurt.

Every time Paul was patrolling with any of us he would hum a song that he knew we hated to keep us out of his head all of us wolves knew he was hiding something.

I was patrolling when I felt Sam phase "Jacob we're having a pack meeting with the elders." Sam said we both headed for Old Quil's house where they always held meetings.

We both phased back slipping on our cutoff Jeans.

Old Quil, Harry Clearwater (In my story Harry doesn't die) and dad were waiting with the rest of the pack.

"Take your seats please so we can begin." Old Quil commanded we all sat around in a circle.

"We all know of the child Isabella Swan is caring for and that the child is Jacob Black's Imprint she is also half Quiluete as fate would have it.

Her parents were apart of this tribe once but moved away to start a new life for themselves but without the protection of the tribe they were murdered by cold ones.

The child was born with special abilities some in which she yet to discover she inherited them from her grandmother Katherine Meraz" old Quil was cut of by Paul

"That's my Grams name." Paul said confused

"Yes Paul Young Katie is your cousin. Her mother Marly married outside of the tribe to a pale face man Stephen Swan who is Charlie's brother Charlie lost contact with Stephen after his brother moved away.

"Old Quil explained that would be the reason why Katie looks so much like Paul and Bella (Sorry if none of this makes sense send me a review of what you think. ;)

"The child will have to be raised on Quiluete Land if not and the Cold one find out of her gifts all will be lost." Harry said cryptically we all nodded agreeing

"I'll talk to Bells today." I said

"Yes that would be wise Jacob." Dad agreed nodding approvingly.

Now the hard part talking to Bella.

**Author Note: Story this chapters so short. Thanks everyone for the reviews; Let me know if I should continue with this story.**

**Authors note: Thanks You all for reading ;) Please comment, Favorite, and Alert :) **


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3

(Katie's 5 years old, Bella is 18 years old and Paul's 23 years old in this I wanted him to be a little older than Bella.)

Ppov (Paul pov)

The first time I saw Bella Swan everything changed yes Paul Meraz imprinted on the Leech lover Swan.

I had imprinted on her the day she came and picked Katie up from Emily's house after we killed the newborns. It wasn't long after that Bella ended things with the leech but she still keeps in contact with the pixie Vampire. Bella had moved Katie in with her and Charlie; He loves having Katie there she calls him Papa even though Charlie's her uncle but he doesn't mind Bella's become attached to Katie.

I thought Bella was going to cry when Katie accidentally called her mommy one morning and ever since she has earned that title from taking care of her needs. Bella knows of the imprint between me and her, she excepts it and wants to take it slow; but I haven't told her about Jake imprinting on Katie I figure that's Jakes business.

Katie has just gotten use to me now before when I came around she would hide behind Bella's leg it was cute I know what your thinking I am so whipped but I don't give a shit I love both my girls. Jake's still got to talk to Bella about Katie's heritage his been stalling for the past month now how he can stay away from his imprint is beyond me. Charlie still weary of me around the girls his become overly protective since Katie's been there.

"Hey Chief!" I boomed as I walked threw the front door I heard a glass cutter to the floor.  
"Doesn't he ever knock, that punk ass kid." he muttered under his breath I laughed "Paulie! Paulie!" I heard a sweet little voice squeal I turned just in time to catch Katie in my arms.

"Hey Bug." I said kissing her head softly.  
"Mommy said we get to see Jakey today!" she said excitedly  
"Wow. So where is your mommy?" I asked gently Katie tapped her finger as if in thought, it was so cute I had to laugh.

"She's fixing her hair." She said as she twirled a piece of my long shaggy hair in her little fingers she does that when she thinking really hard about something  
"What is it bug?" I asked knowing she wanted to say something  
"Paulie do you thing I can call you daddy?" she asked sweetly I was shocked to say the least  
"Um why don't you asked your mommy if it's okay with her." I said shakily

"Ask me what?" Bella asked curious I hadn't heard her come down I gulped at the sight of her. Bella was wearing long sleeve blue sweater dress with black legging and inch knee high boots her her was in a French twist and little makeup like she even needed any she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on even before imprinted on her I thought she was sexy as hell.

"Mommy I asked Paulie if I could call him daddy!" Katie said excitedly I laughed at her bluntness  
"Oh um sweetie that up to him." Bella said softly  
"It's alright with me." I said gentle Bella sighed relieved at my response. I set Katie down laughing as she stumbled out the back door know very well she was running for the swing set Charlie had installed for her a week ago.

"Thank you Paul for doing that for Katie." Bella said strongly  
"Bella I love you and Katie very much I know it's to soon but I want you to know I would do anything for both of you." I said honestly

"I know you would Paul. And I love you too and your right it is to soon but I love you more than I have ever loved someone before. Let's just take it one day at a time ok?" she asked I nodded "what ever you want Bella." I said Not wanting to rush her.

I heard the phone ringing Bella walked into the kitchen to answer it. I walked outside and watched Katie happily swinging "Daddy! Come swing with me!" Katie called to me I never thought of myself the fathering type but My bug has changed that. After sitting Katie on my lap I started swinging gently Katie started giggling as she kicked her feet.

(short chapter sorry.)

(Sorry it took me so long to update.)


	4. Chapter 4:

Chapter 4

Bella pov

"Hello Swan residence?" I said as I answered the phone

"Hey Bells it's Jake are you still bringing Katie over?" Jake asked anxiously

I looked out the kitchen window smiling to myself as I watched Katie and Paul together.

"Yeah we'll be there in an hour I just need to pack her overnight bag." I said

"Sure Sure. See you then." Jake said sounding relieved as he hung up.

I walked up the stairs to Katie room packing her pajamas and her favorite stuffed russet wolf. Jacob had bought her; she slept with it every night. Once I descended the stair Katie had her coat on while Paul helped tie her shoes.

We arrived at Jakes just in time for the bonfire; afterwards Jake was going to keep Katie for the night. I looked over at My Paul who held a napping Katie so protectively in his arm you would never think angry Paul could be so gently and protective. Paul imprinted on me the day I gave Edward his ring back I discovered I never was in love with Edward Cullen just the idea of loving him. But with Paul I knew it was real love I felt for the hot tempered wolf. At first we tried to stay away from each other but before long we agreed to become friend then not long we were dating exclusively. I found out Paul had hidden the imprint. I knew it was difficult not being able to tell his brothers. But it all worked out for the best they understood in the end that Paul and I needed time to sort our differences out.

I parked my truck in Jake's yard like old times except he wasn't just my best friend but my daughters everything. That was still hard to handle at times knowing Jake imprinted on Katie; but also knowing I wouldn't have it any other way. Jake came out the front door sprinting towards me just like old times giving me a big Jacob hug. "Jake...can't...breathe." I gasp between gasps. Paul growled behind us "oops. Sorry Bells." Jake said apologized "s'ok." I said

I smiled up at him after giving me his best Jacob smile. I walked over to Paul side. Jake gently toke Katie from his hold. Watching with a smile as Jake held Katie as if she were fragile glass. Katie snugged into Jake arms. I took Paul's hand after we dropped Katie's stuff off into Jakes room. We all headed to the bonfire down at first beach. Katie was still asleep.

All of us sat around the bonfire listening to all the legends Katie had woken just in time to hear them. Katie sat cradled in Jakes massive arms looking more like a china doll. I smiled up at Paul as he kissed my hair. He kissed my lips lovingly "Ew mommy." Katie squealed making everyone with wolf hearing laugh.

Jacob pov

After the Bonfire was over I sat with Quil as we both watched our little imprints. Katie and Claire were both about the same age. They were playing in the sand looking for shells. Claire and Katie were both laughing as they both found a colorful shell they liked.

"Hey Jake how's it feel? To be imprinted to a six year old? Do you still wish it had been Bella that you had imprinted on?" Quil asked I sighed knowing that it was coming only Quil or Embry would ever asked the unspeakable question well Paul would have asked if it hadn't been for his imprinting on Bella.

"Sometimes it's hard to watch as the others have their more mature imprints. But watching Katie laugh and to hear her heart beat; beating strongly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Do I wish I'd imprinted on Bella? No I still love Bella but more as an older sister now. I don't think I was ever truly in Love with her." I said "I think I made myself believe I had to love her, so I could save her from the mistake she would have made if she'd married that blood sucker. Now I'm thankful that one of my brother's did imprint on her in the end. So, No. I'm happy how it all turned out . "I explained. Quil nodded in understanding.

"How's Claire's Parents taking the imprint?" I asked taking the spotlight away from me. Quil smiled "Claire's parent were really accepting since they grew up knowing about the legends and imprint. So they were cool with it as long as it was nothing but brotherly love for Claire. I think they're more thrilled that they get a free babysitter when they go out." Quil laughed I couldn't help but join him. "I could see were that would be true since they go out every weekend." I joked Quil nodded in agreement.

(Sorry I took so long to update. Sorry for it being so short. I'll post again as soon as I can)


End file.
